All For One
| Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = James D. Parriott | Writer = James D. Parriott | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Larry Stewart | Production = 47451 | Original = 7 January 1978 | Prev = Over the Hill Spy | Next = The Pyramid | Related = }} Jaime enrolls in college to stop a young computer whiz who has been stealing thousands of dollars from the OSI. Summary Quotes Mango: Someone's coming. Gotta split! Benny: I'm not finished, man. Mango: Come on, man, boogie! ---- Oscar: (on phone) Jaime, how would you like to go back to college? ---- Mr. AA: Hey, this doesn't look like the physics building to me. Jaime: You're power of observation is astonishing. ---- Mr. AA: (touching Jaime's leg) Now there are plenty of other astonishing things about me... Jaime: Will you please get lost, I am not interested, okay? ---- Benny: So, what's your name? Jaime: Jaime Sommers. Benny: Jaime. Well, I'm Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Jaime, but you can call me Benny. Jaime: Okay, Benny. Benny: What'cha gonna do in the Physics department? Jaime: I'm gonna take a computer programming course. Benny: Computers, huh? Jaime: Yeah. Benny: Hey, I dig computers. Who you got for a teacher? Jaime: A guy named Tharp. You know him? Benny: Tharp is a turkey. That's the guy I'm delivering lunch to. Jaime: Really? Well, are there any teachers that are better? I mean, who knows the most about programming? Benny: Uh... Tharp, I guess, but believe me, this guy is a turkey. He goes and hides every Thanksgiving. You know, you don't look like the electronics type. Jaime: Oh, I don't, do I? Well, you would be surprised what's under this skin of mine. Benny: You know, I like surprises. ----- Oscar: Jaime, we can't afford to lose five thousand dollars every night of the week. You didn't hear anything? Jaime: Oscar, I fell asleep - I was out cold. The custodian even had trouble waking me up this morning. Oscar: Then the bandit did it right under your nose, huh? Jaime: You don't have to rub it in. ---- Jaime: What is Simpson talking about? Mango: Robin Hood, man! Benny's the Robin Hood of Southcoast U! Jaime: Robin Hood? Mango: Sure! Steal from the rich, give to the poor - you know? Mrs. Simpson: He's putting 38 students through college. Jaime: Is that true? Benny: Yeah, but what difference does that make - I still took the money. ---- Benny: See, when I got outta high school, I wanted to go to college real bad, but I couldn't, because I didn't have any money. Jaime: What about a scholarship? Benny: You know how many qualified people apply for those every year? Man, I had a straight A average, but all that got me was the waiting list. If I'd have been white with some money, I'd have gotten in easily - even with a B average. ---- Jaime: Y'know, Oscar's experts took one look at your computer, uh, program, and they freaked out. Benny: Oh, yeah? Jaime: Yeah! They said it was one of the most brilliant pieces of computer manipulation they have seen in the last decade. Mango: Hey, that's slick, Benny! Benny: Yeah, well I guess it's okay. Mrs. Simpson: You should be very proud, Benjamin. The job they're giving you in Washington is very important. Mango: Yeah, and a lot better than doing time in jail. Think about Tharp and Stubbs. Benny: Yeah, but what about you guys? Mrs. Simpson? How're you gonna finish school? You don't have any money. Jaime: Benny, don't you trust me? C'mon, man! When I tell you I'm gonna make a deal, I make a deal, okay? You've agreed to go become a... a computer troubleshooter for Uncle Sam, and he, in return, has agreed to put all 38 of your people through school. Completely. Finish 'em. Benny: Are you puttin' me on? Jaime: Ayy! Benny: (to Mango) Is she serious? Mango: Ayy! Benny: Mrs. Simpson?! Mrs. Simpson: Heyyy! Benny: Ah-ha, that's beautiful! That's beautiful, man! Robin Hood strikes again! Yeah! Trivia * The first appearance of Henry Kingi (Mango). Kingi was Lindsay Wagner's third husband from 1981 to 1984 and is the father of her two children, Dorian (b. 1982) and Alex (b. 1986). They met on the set of The Bionic Woman. Kingi also appeared in "The Pyramid" and "Rancho Outcast". * This is one of the few times Jaime is shown holding a firearm. * The character of Benny has more than a few similarities to "Gus Gorman," played by Richard Pryor in SUPERMAN III: a down on his luck, smooth talking Black man who has an innate mastery of computers, managing to use them to siphon money from large accounts, but who is ultimately good at heart. Nitpicks * Early on, Jaime exposes herself as she throws a man over a tree with such force that she would have likely killed him. * When Oscar Goldman and Rudy Wells are discussing the computer bandit that is stealing OSI funds, Oscar says, "Amazing, Rudy. A program that can take top secret material and make it as available as a library book. The bionic project - Jaime, Max... d'you have any idea what a foreign power would pay for that?" He omits Steve Austin, the first bionic human. * After being chloroformed, it is unlikely that Jaime would have regained consciousness inside a gas filled truck. * Keeping in mind Jaime is a teacher (and presumably attended college), it seems a little unusual for her to have such a hard time finding the science building on campus. 312